Economy
Fallentech skyblock is an economy based server, with a base currency to trade items between players, it is also used to buy items using the /shop command, or to sell items using the /sh or /sa commands, note that not every item can be bought, likewise not every item can be sold; but all items can be traded between players using /ah. Doing anything in skyblock thus requires money, which can be gained in a number of ways: Ore Generators Players start off with a basic ore generator, this is one of the servers custom plugins. Any cobblestone generator constructed on the server instead creates random ore along with cobblestone and netherack; whilst this is an easy way to make money through the smelting of ores and selling the bars, gems and blocks, it is a low rate of income for many players; this can be improved with the vanilla enchantments "efficiency" as well as the custom enchantments "booster" and "smelting", which will allow a player to quickly fill their inventory with processed ores, gems and blocks. The materials to create an ore generator are provided in the starting chest on an island when it is created, whilst the layout of the basic ore-gen can be found in spawn. Here are some tips for your generator if you want help: * If it stops working, check the flow of water and lava in the generator, you may need to remove and replace them. * Sometimes it may be necessary to rebuild an ore gen to increase its efficiency or ease of use. * Here are some designs to try out on your island! Farms Most vanilla crop farms can work in skyblock, but are usually too tedious to maintain and slow. There are some exceptions to this thankfully: * Cactus farms are an auto farm that constantly drop cactus and can be collected using water streams. With hoppers, theses can be collected and stored for later. * Sugarcane grows quickly and easily and can be broken leaving the base to regrow. this can be beneficial to many early skyblock players. * Pumpkins can be grown from a stalk, which then continuously grows pumpkins thereafter, this is a useful feature that leaves it is a good potential farm. Unfortunately for pumpkins, there is an even better farm that is used by almost every player on the server as their primary farm: this farm is Melons. Melon Farms Melon farms stand out as they are the best farm on almost any server. Once grown, a melon stalk will continue to grow melons forever. Melon slices from a broken melon are immediately edible, with no processing required. A melon broken with a silk touch item stays as a melon block, which is 9 slices of melon in total. In skyblock, melon farms are even better for players as blocks of items are worth 1 more than the items used to make it: meaning a melon block is worth 10 slices instead of 9, the same goes for ores used to make their blocks. Players without /sa can sell 10 times as many items at a time, and each slice is worth as much as a single pumpkin. Even when melon blocks were unsellable, this sell price of melon slices meant that one block, which could be made of as many as 9 slices if silk touch was used, could be sold for the same price as 9 pumpkins. Melon farms could be made on industrial scales and take less space, less time to harvest and less time to sell as a pumpkin farm which made the same money. As a crop, melon farms can grow in the background whilst a player works on other projects on their island; building, farming, crafting, trading, mob grinding or expanding their ridiculous melon farms they already have. It can get to the point where a melon farm can be harvested from one end to the other and be ready to harvest at the beginning once again. PvP Every kill you make on the server gives you money, from a base of $500, it can be multiplied by your rank to a maximum of $7500 as a SkyHULK. Whilst seemingly low, kills can quickly build up and give you a lot of money. Playing in KOTH, drop party and warzone, players can quickly get many kills. Only recommended for players with GOD sets of armour and swords as new players will quickly die. Trading Mid level players with a money to burn can invest it all into items! Buy and sell to your fellow skyblockers and watch the money roll in. Frequently traded are Custom Enchantments, easy to buy using xp in /shop, enchantments are constantly used by all players; most commonly traded are legendary enchantments; the highest level a player can buy below X rank; they are the base for all good GOD sets of armour and swords, as well as being used on tools. Prices vary per enchant and seller, but are usually $100,000 - $500,000 for legendary enchants; exclusive enchants are much more difficult to acquire, so they are usually $1,000,000 or more. GOD armour, GOD swords and other valuable items are also sold, however they cannot be easily farmed, they are mostly gotten from crates, relics and goals. Personal Skills As the name suggests, every player has their own skills that they can sell to others for a price, basically they sell themselves to others as a slave or worker. A worker is a player doing skilled labour for the employer, usually as a builder. They are payed to do a complex job that the employer is unable to do, typically because of knowledge or fly commands. A slave is paid to work on monotonous work, placing many blocks in a given area. Such a task is not difficult, only time consuming and boring, they can be highly paid, as such jobs are highly beneficial to the employer; this job can also mean access to the farm that is built, a source of a lot of free money after the job is completed and can even be better than building a personal farm early on.